1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front fork of a motor cycle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a front fork of a motor cycle or the like, there is a structure in which a vehicle body side tube and an axle side tube are slidably fitted. An axle bracket is fixed to an outer periphery of a lower end portion of the axle side tube. A cylinder inserted to the axle side tube is mounted to a bottom portion of the axle bracket. A piston rod provided with a piston and valve assembly sliding within the cylinder in a leading end portion is mounted to the vehicle body side tube. A compression side partition wall member and valve assembly is provided in an upper end portion of a holder provided in an inner periphery of a lower end portion of the cylinder. An oil reservoir chamber communicated with a lower oil chamber sectioned within the cylinder by the compression side partition wall member and valve assembly is provided between the axle side tube and the cylinder.
In a prior art, the cylinder is mounted to the bottom portion of the axle bracket by screwing a bolt inserted to the bottom portion of the axle bracket from an outer side to the holder provided in the inner periphery of the lower end portion of the cylinder. Further, the bolt can be detached from the holder, and the cylinder and the holder can be taken out to an upper side from the axle side tube, when changing a specification and repairing and replacing the compression side partition wall member and valve assembly provided in the upper end portion of the holder.
However, in the prior art, the bolt passes through the bottom portion of the axle bracket, and there is a possibility of an oil leak.
Accordingly, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-138246, an outer edge of a lower end portion 2d is formed in an expanded manner in a collar shape in an outer periphery of a holder (a valve body 2C of a base valve portion 2) provided in an inner periphery of a lower end portion of the cylinder clamped between a bottom portion of an axle bracket (a bracket member 4) and a lower end portion of an axle side tube (an outer tube 7) screwed thereto. In accordance with this structure, the cylinder can be mounted to the bottom portion of the axle bracket without using the bolt passing through the bottom portion of the axle bracket.
However, in the front fork of the motor cycle or the like in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-138246, it is necessary to cancel the engagement between the axle side tube (the outer tube 7) and the axle bracket (the bracket member 4) when taking out the cylinder and the holder. Accordingly, difficulty is encountered when changing the specification and carrying out the repairing and replacing work of the compression side partition wall member and valve assembly (the base valve portion 2).